It's a Shame About Ray
It's a Shame About Ray is the first episode of Season 3 of Being Human (Syfy). Plot Aidan gets dug up by Mickey, because he wants to sell his blood to all the dying sick vampires. Josh and Nora meet Donna, a witch, who brings Sally back from limbo as an undead being. They unintentionally bring back Nick and Stevie along with Sally. Josh kills Ray. Spoilers Fifteen months have passed. In flashbacks, it is revealed that Josh managed to kill Ray, and he has been cured of the werewolf curse, but Nora has not been so lucky. The two are back together now and since then they have been trying to contact Sally through various mediums to get her back from Limbo. They call upon another medium who happens to be the exorcist Danny hired to get rid of Sally. She at first refuses to help, but she directs the two to meet a Ms. Gilchrist. Meeting with Ms. Gilchrist, preferring to be called Donna, she asks of them to bring her $2,000, as well as the heart of someone they have killed (they ultimately choose Ray) and Sally's body, revealing her nature as a witch and her intent to not just bring Sally back from Limbo but back into the mortal world. She warns them that Sally cannot see anyone from her past once she is revived. In Limbo, Sally, together with Nick and Stevie, have been trying to escape for the umpteenth time, trying to contact her friends in Limbo's version of the brownstone. But as they fail once again and even Sally wants to give up, the door to the brownstone opens up because of Donna's spell. Sally convinces the others to enter the portal first to make sure the door does not close behind her, leaving them stuck in Limbo. She then awakes in her human body, telling Nora and Josh that her friends also came back with her and Nora fears that they may have woken up in their coffins. Elsewhere, Aidan has been underground in the coffin and started to have hallucinations of his life with the gang to escape the fact that he is going to die someday down there. He then is rescued by a man who intends to use him as a cash cow via his "pure blood". When the man's client comes for the blood, it is revealed Atlee had hired him to retrieve Aidan from the ground. Atlee reveals that an influenza epidemic happened in the past year, and while humans had a vaccine, the inert viruses in their systems are incredibly toxic to vampires, killing them as if they had been staked or entered a house they were not invited into. Almost all of the vampires are dead, including Mother. Atlee intends to bring Aidan to the other Dutch , as they all believe his pure blood will cure them. Visions of Josh and Sally try to talk Aidan into giving up, but Bishop appears to him, giving him the resolve to try to overpower Atlee, although to no success as Atlee drains him of blood. It is hours later that Atlee realizes that Aidan's blood is not a cure and falls apart into dust, causing the car they were in to crash, ejecting Aidan from the front seat. As he lies on the ground in pain, "Josh" and "Sally" tell him that maybe it is finally his time to die, but this only gives him the resolve to fight through the pain and proclaim that he will not die. Elsewhere, Donna performs an incantation in the woods, leading her directly to where Josh and Nora had buried Ray's corpse and she asks herself what she can do with him. Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Episodes